Conventionally, it has been known that a carbon material, carbon atoms of which are partially replaced by nitrogen atoms serves as an oxygen reduction catalyst in a fuel cell or the like. A carbon oxygen reduction catalyst in which a precious metal such as platinum is supported by a carbon material has been widely used. An oxidization condition with a high potential would easily cause carbon corrosion in the oxygen reduction catalyst including such a carbon material, in which case the activity of the oxygen reduction catalyst easily deteriorates after a long-term operation. As for an oxygen reduction catalyst including metal, it has been known that the introduction of a hetero atom such as oxygen increases the coordination stability of metal.